


Biting Habits

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has issues controlling his impulses, and Captain Levi addresses it in an unexpected and delightful way. Ereri/Riren one-shot, yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Warning: This story features adult on teenager sexual content.

An Ereri/Riren one-shot

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this world or these characters and make no profit from writing this.** _

* * *

They had been residing at the keep for a little over two weeks now, except for Eren, who was going on a month. Levi had begun taking a personal interest in their training, with their first expedition coming up soon. The captain was ruthless in his critique of the Legion's new recruits, and some of them had already expressed that they'd have rather stayed in boot camp under Shadis' supervision. Eren was not amongst them. He understood that Captain Levi drove them so hard because he wanted to improve their survival chances. He'd understood the captain's motivations from the very beginning, even when Levi started kicking the shit out of him in the courtroom. Eren's friends, however, were not so understanding of it…particularly Mikasa.

"You've all improved a bit, but I'm still seeing a lot of the same mistakes," Captain Levi announced once Eren and the other recruits from the 104th finished their practice runs and lined up before their captain. "Some of you act like this is a game. It's not."

Levi's cold, silvery gaze fixated on Connie and Jean in particular as he said this, and the two boys visibly cringed, still standing at attention in the customary salute pose. Levi approached the shorter of the two first, studying him as a bird of prey might study a rodent it was considering snatching up.

"Do you think this is a competition between you and your squad-mate, Springer?"

Connie stood straighter, and he barked his answer. "Sir, no sir!"

"Then why in the hell are you two always in a race against each other in the practice field?" demanded the captain, switching his attention to Jean.

"Just a little friendly rivalry, sir," Jean answered. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple from his hairline.

"'Friendly rivalry'," repeated Levi in a musing tone. "How do you think that's going to help you on the field, Kirstein?"

"I-it might help us focus, Captain," replied Jean falteringly.

"Or it might get you killed," Levi pointed out. He glanced over at Eld, who was standing off to the side as the captain's co-trainer. "Eld, explain to them why that is, won't you?"

Jinn nodded his blond head. "Absolutely, Captain. A little friendly competition is fine between exercises and field battles, but if you put all of your attention into 'beating' your squad-mate's kill scores, you aren't working together as a unit. Teamwork is an important part of being a scout, and if you can't synchronize with your comrades, you won't last long against real titans. These wooden cut-out targets are a lot more forgiving than the real thing, kids."

Eren nodded subtly, absorbing the logic. He'd seen how the Levi Squad worked together when demonstrating for the new recruits. It was no wonder titans didn't stand much of a chance against the likes of them. Of course, Levi himself seemed to be more of a lone wolf more often than not, but he was a leader and his skills were unmatched. As rookies and a team, Eren and his friends were going to need to rely on each other and their fellow scouts to match that kind of speed and accuracy, with the exception of Mikasa. She was the only one of them that could come close to matching Captain Levi's skills.

"That's right," Levi approved. His steely gaze swept over the assembled recruits. "You either learn to work together, or you die together. Take your pick."

Jean and Connie both looked a bit crestfallen, but Levi didn't spare them another moment of lecture. He moved on to another subject of critique. "I'm seeing a lot of you brats falling back on amateur maneuvers taught to you in basic training. That might cut it in the Garrison or the MP branches, but it's not good enough for Survey Corps. You need to look at your 3DM gear as an extension of yourself. Don't be afraid to fly. Treat it like your own limbs and be confident in the air."

"Sir, maybe you should give them another demonstration," suggested Eld. The blond man smirked at his short, black-haired superior as if sharing a private joke.

 _~Yeah, right,~_ thought Eren to himself. _~Like we're really going to be able to move like he does, even if we practice day and night. That's like trying to teach a chicken to fly like a falcon.~_

Eren's rueful thoughts concerning his own admitted failings with grace were interrupted when the captain wordlessly launched into action. His mouth fell open and his attentive stance relaxed as he watched Levi take Eld up on his suggestion, and his squad-mates likewise stared with rapt fascination. Levi was up and soaring through the atmosphere on his gear wires the moment the proposal left Eld's mouth. Eren felt his mouth go dry as that small, toned body arched and twirled towards the nearest practice dummy.

_~Yes. Just like a falcon.~_

But no, Levi was better than that. Even a falcon would look ungainly next to the man. Eren had never seen one spin like a pinwheel and slice large objects to ribbons in seconds. Levi's low grunts were the only sounds he made, other than the whistle of his pairing blades and the crack of wood. One target dummy fell in demolished shards and splinters of wood, now only so much kindling. The next soon followed, and when the Captain landed flat-footed and sideways against the trunk of one of the trees and then pushed off to his next target, Eren felt a familiar, peculiar tension in his lower abdomen. It soon traveled southward as Levi reversed his grip on his blades for his next attack, closing in on it with a flash of reinforced steel. Levi was beautiful.

It was then that Eren realized he was getting a problem…again. This seemed to occur more and more often of late, usually when seeing Levi maneuvering.

_~Oh shit.~_

Eren Jaeger reacted the way a lot of teenaged boys might react to seeing someone they thought was entirely too hot for their own good. Hormones were a difficult thing to control, especially at his age. Without thinking, Eren brought his right hand up to his mouth and he bit down on the meaty part of his palm, seeking a method of distraction for his excitement. Unfortunately, the shifter was not like other young men his age, and he'd become accustomed to drawing blood when he bit himself. As soon as he tasted the salty results of his bite against his tongue, he knew he was in real trouble.

_~OH SHIT…NOT THAT!~_

It was too late, though. He couldn't fight the transformation. His shifting powers reacted eagerly to his unintended call, and he hastily dove away from his companions as he felt the change starting.

* * *

Levi heard the crack of thunder, and he saw the flash of brilliant, green-gold light highlighting the trees around him. He whirled in the air to face back the way he'd come from, just in time to see Eren Jaeger transform into his titan body. He narrowed his eyes against the glare, seeing some spots as a result of looking directly at the lightning effect that always preceded Eren's transformation.

"Jaeger, what the hell are you doing?"

Eren's shaggy brown head lifted, his eyes glowing green through the steam rising from his now fifteen-meter body. It was difficult to tell for sure since Eren's titan form lacked lips and facial expression capacity beyond anger, but Levi could swear he detected a grimace. The captain expelled a burst of fuel from his gas canisters to speed back toward the group before Eld could act on impulse and start carving into their shifter. Eld had backed away with his hands on his blades, and the other recruits were scattered, staring up at Eren with alarm. Sasha and Connie had grabbed one another in a startled embrace, and Mikasa had placed herself between Eld and the towering form of her adopted brother.

"Sir, he's fine," Mikasa was assuring Levi's second-in-command. "He's not aggressive!"

Indeed, Eren stood there with his gaze flicking between his group and Levi, and the emerald eyes were lucid and intelligent. Levi thought he saw regret in that gaze, and he landed nimbly on Eren's left shoulder to bark demands in his pointed ear.

"Just what the fuck is this, you shitty brat?" pressed Levi. "Did I give the order for you to assume titan form?"

The great head shook from side to side, and the bright eyes lowered as if in shame. A grunt emitted from between Eren's exposed teeth, and he knelt to the ground and bowed his head. Levi hopped off of him, riding the wires to the ground and then retracting his grapplers from the tree trunk they were embedded in. He held one hand out, palm up, to stay Eld's hand. He glared up at Eren and he shielded his eyes from the sun with his free hand.

"So what happened? Why did you shift, Eren?"

The broad, naked shoulders shrugged. "Nnnthuuu."

Levi's brows tightened, forming a crease between them to express his irritation. "I can't understand a damn thing you try to say in that form. Get out of there immediately, Jaeger. That's an order."

Eren's hot breath stirred Levi's cloak as the shifter sighed, and fresh steam erupted from the nape of his neck as he complied with the order. The teenager emerged from his passenger spot in his titan body, groaning with effort as he pulled free of the stringy flesh attaching him to the carcass.

"Um, Armin?" Eren called hoarsely, begging for his blond friend's assistance.

"I'm coming," Armin assured him, and he made use of his gear to mount the titan body's hunched back to go to Jaeger's aid.

Levi leaned toward Eld as he watched Armin help Eren out of the nape. "What was he doing when this happened? Was he reaching for something like he did when he manifested the arm the other day?"

Eld shook his head, his eyes also on the pair atop the carcass. "He was just watching you like the others. Next thing I knew, he bit his hand and turned into a titan. Do you think he felt threatened, watching you carve up those dummies?"

"If that was the case, this would have happened before now," muttered Levi. He'd demonstrated techniques to Eren and the others a few other times, and this was the first shifting incident to come of it.

"I'll help," Mikasa offered after listening to her friends grunting and swearing. She started to join them on top of Eren's inactive, steaming titan body.

"No!" Eren warded her off blindly, his face streaked red where it had been fused with the titan form. "Armin and I have it, Mikasa. It's okay."

The objection got Levi's attention. He narrowed his eyes on Eren's sweaty, flushed face. Usually the kid was all too happy to accept Mikasa's assistance. Levi found it peculiar that he was refusing it now, and by the confused look on the girl's face, she shared that feeling.

"Interesting," muttered Levi.

* * *

"Thanks, Armin," panted Eren. "I'm almost free. Could I borrow your cloak? Mine got absorbed."

Armin's face screwed up a bit. "My cloak? You're sweating as badly as I am. Don't tell me you're cold."

Eren bit his lip, flushing deeper. There was a reason he'd wanted Armin's help alone. He didn't want anyone else to know about his little problem. "It's not because I'm cold," whispered the shifter. "I've…got an embarrassing issue."

"What do you mean?" pressed Armin, also whispering. They grunted as he and Eren got the shifter's legs free.

Eren hunched over a little, trying to make his condition less obvious. At least his titan form had no genitals and thus couldn't give away his problem. Now he was vulnerable again though, and he still had a stiffy. "Uh…downstairs," he informed in the same hushed voice.

Armin's thick brows hedged, but then he looked down and saw the evidence of what Eren was hinting at. "Oh. I see. Of course you can borrow my cloak." He then unclasped the uniform piece in question and he wrapped it around Eren's body to help conceal the problem. "Can you stand? I'll help you get down."

"Y-yeah, I think I can stand." Eren climbed out the rest of the way with Armin's help, and he stood up a little wobbly. Armin put an arm around him, and he operated his gear to ease them both back down to the ground. Eren immediately winced when Captain Levi strode over and stopped before him. "I'm sorry, sir."

"That's another set of gear you've lost us," admonished Levi. "This is the part where you explain to me what the hell prompted that, Jaeger."

Eren's mind raced as he tried to think up a plausible excuse. "I had an itchy palm," he blurted. "I wasn't thinking. I just reacted on impulse."

Levi's deadpan expression didn't change, but there was a flash in his hooded gaze. "Your palm itched, so you decided to chew on it?"

Eren lowered his eyes and nodded. "Yes sir. I think I've just gotten into a biting habit."

"Tch. It looks like we're going to have to get you a chew toy then, or start keeping a bit in your mouth from now on. Learn to scratch your itches like a normal person, asshole."

Eren gritted his teeth, even more thankful for Armin's cloak hiding his situation. If only the captain knew what sort of itch he needed to scratch. He merely nodded, forced himself to raise his eyes and saluted his superior. "Yes sir. I'll try to be more careful."

Levi's stare seemed to bore into the shifter, and there was a subtle, low warning in his tone. "You'd better. Carelessness like that might convince someone that I don't have you safely under control, and you know what that could mean for you."

Eren closed his eyes and he nodded. "Yes, Captain. Either the MP will take me into custody again, or you'll kill me."

Mikasa started to move forward with an angry look on her face, but Armin quickly grabbed her arm and shook her head. Everyone went quiet. When Eren opened his eyes again, he found Levi still staring at him with that sedate, unreadable expression on his pale, sculpted face.

"So let's avoid both scenarios, shall we?" suggested the captain softly after a moment.

The breeze stirred Eren's hair and his borrowed cape as he stared back at Levi, unable to break that mesmerizing gaze. His heart thudded so loudly in his chest that he feared everyone would hear it. Was he imagining it, or was there something in Levi's tone…something more than the usual flat, emotionless note or scathing sarcasm?

"Yes sir," Eren agreed, unable to work out what it was that he thought he saw in those shadowed gray eyes.

"Good. Everyone is dismissed for lunch. I want you all back out here for more training as soon as you've finished eating and cleaning up after yourselves."

The group dispersed, with Armin and Mikasa sticking close to Eren. Jean went off with Connie and Sasha, but his gaze kept straying tellingly towards Mikasa.

* * *

Later that evening when they were preparing to bed down for the night, Eren found a moment alone with Armin to try and explain what had happened earlier that day when he'd shifted. "It just happened," he said with a shrug, trying to downplay it. "Thanks for covering for me, though. It would have been really embarrassing if anyone else had noticed."

Armin smiled a little in understanding. "We're at that age now where these things happen out of turn all the time, Eren. There's nothing to feel apologetic for, though I know how humiliating it can be."

"So it's happened to you too?" Eren met Armin's sincere blue gaze, relaxing a bit.

"A couple of times." Armin smirked ruefully down at his waistline, and he leaned against the wall with a sigh. "Sometimes there's no reason for it at all. At least you can use adrenaline as an excuse. The thrill of training could easily provoke some unexpected excitement."

"Yeah...training." Eren chewed on his inner cheek, deciding he'd be better off not telling Armin that it wasn't the training so much as the man supervising it. He trusted the scholarly blond implicitly, and he thought that Armin would be the least likely person to judge him if he came clean and confessed his attraction to the captain. He might question the logic of it though, given how Eren was introduced to the scouts in the first place. Most people wouldn't develop a crush on someone that kicked their tooth out, right?

"Most sane people, anyway," muttered Eren under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Armin frowned politely.

Eren shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just glad it isn't just me. It's nice to know I still have a few things in common with normal guys my age."

Armin smiled gently. "Eren, you _are_ a normal guy. You're just caught up in an unusual circumstance, and that's hardly your fault."

Eren gave a humorless smile. "Try telling that to everyone else behind these walls. To them, I'm either a monster or a tool to be used."

Armin lowered his gaze. "Maybe to some. I don't think the captain thinks that way, though."

Eren blinked, and his face heated immediately. "Really? What makes you say that?"

"Well, he's always so diligent over you, for one thing. More than his assignment really requires, to be perfectly honest with you."

Eren tried to blow it off and ignore the way his heart skipped a beat at the shrewd observation. "Captain Levi is a perfectionist, and it's his job to keep me in line and put an end to me, if he has to. It makes sense that he would be diligent, Armin."

Armin shrugged lightly, glancing up at the flickering sconce on the stone wall over Eren's head. "Of course. But it's more than that, Eren. If it were only your titan abilities he was interested in, he wouldn't ride you so hard when we're training with the ODM gear. Perhaps I'm just reading more into it than there is, but it seems to me that he invests more personal time correcting your mistakes than ours. Today he got onto Jean and Connie first, but I think he would have invested more time in pointing out your mistakes later, had you not gone into titan form."

Eren hadn't really noticed Levi paying more attention to his training than anyone else's, but he didn't dare hope it was due to personal favoritism. He was a special case, and the commander believed he was the key to defeating the titans. If Levi took more time with him than with the others, that had to be why.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad he didn't decide to kick the shit out of me for goofing up and shifting today." Eren heard the clock in the great hall chime, and he knew it was time for him to get down to the basement to be chained up for the night. "Thanks for today, Armin...and for listening to me."

"Sure. Try to get some sleep tonight, Eren." The blond's eyes were sympathetic on him as Eren parted ways and turned down the corridor leading to the basement entrance.

* * *

Eren winced in spite of himself as the heavy restraints were clamped down on his wrists and ankles. Perhaps a second after that, he shivered in response to the captain's palms gliding over his calves, just above his ankles. The touch was unreasonably sensual, and Eren's green, gold-rimmed eyes met Levi's heavy-lidded pewter ones.

"What?" said the captain softly. "Are you gonna beg me not to chain you in again, brat?"

Eren shook his head, mussing his hair further against the goose down pillow it rested against. "No sir. I understand why it has to be this way."

"Hmm, you seemed to have a different attitude, just last week."

Levi straightened up, one leg folded in a half cross-legged position. His other leg dangled over the side of the bed and the toe of his brown boot barely touched the stone floor. He tilted his head as he gazed down at Eren. His eyes narrowed and seemed to pierce the young man to the mattress. "So tell me, Eren; why _are_ you so compliant with being tied up and enslaved like some animal?"

Eren couldn't look away from that serpentine stare. He licked suddenly dry lips and his mind raced for some response that wouldn't sound completely idiotic. "I was never free," he whispered at last. "None of us are. Not really. Not while _they're_ out there and _we're_ in here. As long as we're boxed behind these walls like cattle, humanity will never be free."

Levi seemed to consider his answer, and he folded his arms over his chest. "Interesting answer…and admittedly not what I expected from you. How annoying."

Eren frowned in confusion. "Annoying, Captain? Why?"

He impulsively started to sit up, but Levi had already tightened the chains connecting to his padded manacles, thereby restricting his movements beyond rolling onto one side or the other. Sitting up wasn't going to happen while in full restraints.

"Because you're meekly going to your fate like a little lamb to the slaughter," obliged the captain bluntly. His eyes flashed with some emotion that Eren couldn't completely identify. Anger? Frustration?

"I don't understand," Eren admitted uncertainly, flushing under that penetrating stare. "What am I supposed to do, sir? The titans destroyed my home and killed my mother. They've killed countless other people, and if giving up my life is what it takes to stop them, I'll do it. That's what all scouts swear to, isn't it?"

That flash of intensity sparkled in Levi's gaze again, and the man suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of Eren's nightshirt, fisting it up in his hand. He pulled the hapless teenager up off the pillow as far as the restraints would allow, and his face closed in. Eren's eyes went round and bright, and his throat worked on a swallow.

_~So close…his lips are so close to mine.~_

Of course, that was probably the last thing he should be thinking about right now. Anyone with half a brain or survival instinct should be shitting themselves and bracing for a blow, but all that Eren could think of was how sweetly shaped his captain's frowning lips were.

"W-what did I say?" blurted Eren when Levi suddenly shook him, rattling his teeth. "Captain, how did I offend you?"

"Stop thinking of yourself as fodder, you stupid shit-face," Levi growled. His eyes bored into Eren's. "If you keep doing everything with the mindset that you're just going to die anyway, you'll get careless. Every soldier in this corps goes into combat understanding that it could be their last day, but every single one of them wants to live. You need to adopt that attitude, Jaeger. Not just for yourself, but for the Legion and for whatever slim fucking hope you can give to humanity. You are not expendable. Is that understood?"

Eren suddenly heard Jean's voice calling him a suicidal maniac. It rang out in his head as clear as a bell, and Captain Levi's unpredictable fury was like a slap in the face. "I'm sorry," he coughed, fighting for breath against the tight hold on his shirt collar. "I just…thought it would be easier to accept if I don't…kid myself. Y-you're supposed to watch over me and keep me…alive until I complete my mission. What…happens after that, Captain? You're also supposed to kill me, right? Once…once I've done what I'm supposed to do, they probably won't let me live."

Levi's pupils dilated briefly, and then he released Eren and got up. He turned to walk out, but he paused at the cell door to speak over his shoulder to the bewildered shifter. "Some people say to live every day like it's your last. I say that's bullshit. Don't just accept death, Eren. You might as well be inviting it."

As Captain Levi exited and locked the cell behind him, Eren rolled away to face the wall, and he clutched at his pillow. Years ago, he'd urged Mikasa to fight for her life. Now the man he admired more than anyone had given him a painful reminder of what a hypocrite he was. How could Eren advise someone else to fight and live, when he himself was so ready to throw himself on the alter?

"Captain…"

Eren's eyes squeezed shut, and tears escaped to roll down his face and onto the pillow. He clutched harder at the pillow, and he took his head off of it to hug it tightly, wishing it were Levi.

* * *

_A few days later:_

Levi was so irritated that he could have ground glass into powder with his teeth. For the second time in under a week, Eren shifted into his fucking titan form without permission or good reason. This time, Levi was overseeing training with Oluo and the only thing that irritated him more than Jaeger's transformation was Bozado's girlish scream when it happened. Of course, once he regained some sense, Oluo immediately tried to go after Eren with his pairing blades, and Levi dove between the two of them to intervene.

"Put them down, soldier," ordered the captain coldly. He could feel Eren's hot breath stirring the close-shaved hairs of his undercut, and the smelly breeze from it blew Levi's dark bangs over his eyes. He clicked his tongue irritably and he combed the wayward fringe out of his vision.

"Oluo, that is an order. He isn't being aggressive. Stand down. Now."

Oluo was scowling in the same way he'd scowled the first time he'd witnessed an accidental form shift from Eren, but there was a wild undertone in his eyes that told Levi he was about to either piss himself or go into full-fledged attack mode.

"Sir, this isn't the first incident! If he can't control his powers—"

"I said back off," snapped Levi coolly. "Either you put those blades away now, or I put you on your ass. The only person here with the authority to decide if the brat needs to be put down, and if he does, then I'll be the one to do it. Are you going to keep arguing, Bozado?"

Evidently, Levi's glare was more terrifying to Oluo than Eren's titan form. He backed off, sheathing his blades as the captain's tone and stance cowed him. His eyes flicked warily up to Eren's panting, bowed form, and he stepped back to join the crowd of rookies.

"Eren!"

Levi held one hand out in a commanding "stop" gesture as Mikasa tried to surge forward. "No. All of you return to the keep. I'll deal with Jaeger."

"But sir—"

Armin's voice. That damned, reasonable, pleading voice. Levi glared harder at him than he'd glared at Mikasa. "Did I make myself unclear?"

"N-no sir." Armin was holding Mikasa by the arm, and he tugged at her scowling form. "Mikasa, let's do as the captain says, okay?"

"If you hurt him," she practically growled, "superior or not, so help me—"

" _Mikasa!_ Let's go!" Armin tugged again with all his might, digging his heels into the earth and gritting his teeth.

"I won't hurt him unless he makes me," Levi said calmly, his face never changing expression. "You, however, might get a boot so far up your ass you'll be tasting my leather for weeks, if you don't get out of here as I ordered."

Mikasa scowled, but she backed down with Armin's urgent persuasion. Oluo was already walking away, with Sasha, Jean and Connie wisely following. When they all went around the hill and got out of sight, Levi turned to his oversized remaining companion. He stared up at Eren thoughtfully. Even in that monstrous titan form, the kid managed to look contrite. It nearly made the captain smirk.

"Well, Jaeger? Are you going to blame this one on an itch, too?"

The shifter sighed, lowering his bright green gaze.

"Come out of there," ordered Levi. There was something else going on here, and he meant to find out what it was. Both recent shifting events happened while he was maneuvering with his gear. Perhaps it made Eren feel the thrill of battle and the brat just reacted on impulse before he even knew what he was doing.

Eren hunkered down, and steam erupted from the nape of his neck. The young man broke free of the spot, leaning back to pull away from the stringy flesh fused to his body. Levi climbed up to assist him, and he ignored Eren's weak protests as he put his arms around the boy's waist from behind and pulled.

"C-Captain, I can—"

"Just shut up and pull," interrupted Levi sternly.

Eren obeyed compulsively, unable to refuse a command from his captain. He groaned with embarrassment when Levi paused and spoke into his ear.

"Oh, I see. No wonder you didn't accept any help from Mikasa the other day. What's with the boner, Jaeger?"

Eren bit his lip and he pulled free of the last of the strands. "It just happened, sir. I had the same problem the other day."

Levi took him by the shoulders and turned him around to face him, once they were both standing up on the disintegrating carcass. "It just happened, eh?" Those eyes bored into Eren's searchingly for a moment. "I suppose I'll buy that. At your age, sometimes all it takes is a stiff breeze."

Eren blushed and lowered his eyes. "I suppose, sir. I'm sorry I lost another set of equipment, Captain. I promise you, I didn't do it on purpose."

There was a light sigh, and then a low response. "That's going to start adding up, Eren. You've got to start training yourself not to bite your fucking hand every time you get excited. Save that for real emergencies or for when you've been instructed to assume titan form. If you can't handle that, I'm going to have to look into disciplinary options. Understood?"

Eren raised his eyes to meet the older man's, and he couldn't hide the surprise in his face.

Levi raised a brow. "Disappointed that I didn't make my point in a more physical way, Eren?"

"N-no sir," stammered the teen. "I'm just…surprised."

"Tch. I'd almost think you enjoy getting beat on. Come on, Jaeger. This carcass smells, and it's going to crumble right under our feet. Time to go back to Keep and get cleaned up. No more training for you today."

Eren didn't try to argue with him, which as a good thing for him. By all rights, Levi should have meted out some pain to him as a reminder to do as he was told and control himself. The kid was getting off easy with a warning. Levi wondered himself why he wasn't giving the shifter a swift kick or three as they got down off the carcass and began the walk back to the keep. He watched Eren sidelong as they walked, quietly examining his own methods.

Sometimes a stern warning was better than a kick in the rear. Eren did seem to respond better to a stern talking to, unless he got worked up to the point where reason wouldn't reach him. Besides, contrary to appearances, Levi took no pleasure out of beating kids to a pulp. Pain was sometimes a necessary instrument of training, but he was no sadist.

Eren stumbled as they neared the hill, and Levi caught him around the waist swiftly to prevent a fall. The boy blushed again, glancing at his superior sheepishly. "Sorry."

Levi sighed, telling himself that Jaeger was not cute. No, those expressive, green-gold eyes and that blushing face weren't endearing at all. "Stop apologizing for shit you can't help. Transforming into that monster takes a lot of energy, and you're handling the after-effects better than you did in the beginning."

It was meant to be Levi's back-handed way of encouragement, but Eren only looked more glum. "Monster…yeah. That's what I am, aren't I?"

Levi stopped in his tracks, turned and stared at him. "Repeat to me the second sentence I spoke."

Eren stopped as well, clearly nonplussed by the request. "'Transforming into that monster takes a lot of energy, and—'"

"That's it, right there. I'm not going to spoon-feed it to you, shitty brat. Think of the word usage, shitty brat."

Eren's brows furrowed. "So…you're calling my titan form a monster…"

"That's right. Didn't say _you_ were."

"Oh." Eren lowered his eyes again, and a faint, hesitant smile formed on his lips. "Most people just associate one with the other, sir. The monster is me, after all, and I'm him."

"Not as far as I'm concerned. You're just as human as the rest of us, when you aren't bringing out the titan form." Levi cupped the boy's chin to force him to meet his eyes. "You aren't a monster, Eren Jaeger."

Levi started to leave it at that. He turned forward to resume walking, but he paused to look back at his charge. "You are, however, an idiot."

If Eren was offended by the observation, he didn't show it. Instead, he smiled sheepishly and he shrugged. "One of us is born every day, sir."

The captain snorted softly in spite of himself, letting out a little "heh" of amusement. He didn't see the amazement on his charge's face as Eren watched him go. It never occurred to Levi that this was the first time Eren Jaeger had seen him express something besides irritation or sarcasm.

* * *

The next day was a cleaning day, and Eren decided he just couldn't stand it anymore. Levi was too cute…especially with the dust scarves covering his head and mouth. The dark fringe of the captain's bangs peeked out from beneath the scarf over his hair, and Eren found himself mesmerized by the shadowed sweep of Levi's eyelashes when the man lowered his gaze to concentrate on sweeping up the last specks of dust and dirt on the floor.

~He laughed at my joke last night. Well, sort of. It could have been a cough, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't.~

Eren compressed his lips tightly when he felt his crotch tightening. He paused in his dusting—which he really wasn't paying attention to in the first place—and he made a request. "Sir, may I be excused for a moment? I need to use the bathroom."

Levi glanced up from his job, holding the dustpan in one hand. He set the broom against the corner of the sitting room, and he tugged his face scarf down to speak. "Fine. Just don't take too long. Shake it more than twice you're playing with it."

Eren blushed predictably. "Yes sir."

He put his duster down on a nearby coffee table, and he excused himself hastily before his situation could get to a noticeable point. He gave a short greeting to Connie as he passed him in the hallway on his way to the nearest latrine, and once he was inside with the door closed, he latched it securely. With a heavy sigh, he went to the toilet and he raised the seat. Biting his lip and feeling mightily self-conscious and guilty about it, he undid his pants and exposed himself.

"Well Captain, I'm afraid I'm going to _have_ to play with it, if I don't want to make an announcement."

* * *

Eren returned to the sitting room they were focusing on, and Levi noticed that the flush in his cheeks was still present. At first, he wondered why anyone would be so damned embarrassed over answering nature's call, but then he picked up on something else. Contrary to the way he was blushing, Eren seemed more relaxed than he had before. The shifter procured his duster with a soft sigh of contentment, and he whistled a little tune as he resumed working. Levi narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at him, and his gaze swept over him slowly. Jaeger had taken his time in the bathroom. He could have been taking a shit, and while that was always a relief, most people didn't come out whistling afterwards.

Also of note was the way he caught Eren staring at him from time to time. It was beginning to make sense to Levi.

"Eren."

The boy stopped in the process of dusting off the windowsill, turning to regard him. "Yes sir?"

"I'll leave the rest of this to you. Finish up in here, and then report to my office when you've completed the task."

Nobody could have blamed Eren for the wary look that came across his face. He saluted and nodded in confirmation. "Sir."

Satisfied that his order had left Eren wondering enough to deter him from doing a half-assed job, Levi took his exit.

* * *

Eren was on pins and needles. Just as Levi predicted, he'd cleaned extra carefully after receiving the order to report to his office. He took longer than usual doing it, even paying attention to the underside of the coffee tables and end tables. When he thought he'd done the best job possible, he took off his dust scarves and he folded them neatly before putting them away in the cleaning supply closet. Swallowing his trepidation, Eren went up the stairs to the second floor to the captain's office. He hesitated a moment before knocking on the solid oaken door, wondering if he was about to be in for a lecture or a beating. Surely, he'd done something wrong.

"It's Eren Jaeger, sir," Eren called out when he heard Levi's soft inquiry from the other side of the door. "Reporting in, as requested."

"Then get your ass in here," came the muffled reply from beyond the door, "and close and lock the door behind you."

Eren gulped a little, and he did as he was told. Levi was standing by the window with his back facing the door, gazing through the slightly warped glass between the gridding. Beads of moisture rolled down the glass on the other side, and the edges of the window were fogged. It was going to be a wet afternoon; which was probably why the captain hadn't scheduled everyone to return to the practice gauntlet after lunch.

Eren cleared his throat and he stood at attention. "Reporting for duty, Captain Levi."

The enigmatic scout leader swiveled his upper body gracefully, partially turning to look over his shoulder at Eren. The pose reminded Eren of the first time he'd met Levi in person and had been directly spoken to by him. He probably shouldn't find that pose so attractive, but it seemed to emphasize the captain's firm little ass and the musculature of his legs.

Eren blushed and averted his gaze. He did his best to sound like a proper soldier and speak with heartfelt loyalty, still wondering why he'd been summoned. "Sir, how can I serve the corps today?"

Levi turned around fully, and his viper-like gaze flicked over Eren, measuring him. "At ease. Come closer."

Feeling like a mouse about to be struck by a snake, Eren dropped his attentive pose and he obeyed hesitantly. He couldn't tell what Levi was thinking or feeling. That pale, sculpted face was in bored repose, but the sharp gaze was intense like always. He could be angry, he could be contemplative…he could even be ecstatic, for all Eren knew. Just when the teenager thought he'd started to learn how to gauge Levi's moods, he was thrown for a loop again. That was part of what made the captain so intimidating; he could go from sedate and expressionless to furious in the click of a second, with absolutely no warning. Eren had seen one cadet from the Military Police actually wet himself when Levi suddenly shouted at him and insulted his ancestors for ever producing such a piece of shit.

Levi remained silent for a few seconds longer, making Eren want to fidget. He finally spoke in a soft, low tone. "You've been more distracted than usual in the training field, lately. I've also noticed the same when conducting your tests with Squad Commander Hange."

Eren bit his lip.

"Look at me," commanded Levi.

The younger man forced himself to meet his captain's eyes, and it felt like they were piercing his soul. "Yes sir. I've been distracted. I'm s—"

"Don't be sorry," interrupted Levi, "be proactive. We need to correct this before you set out on your first expedition, Jaeger. You can't afford to be unfocused in the field. _We_ can't afford it."

Eren sighed, brows hedging. "I know. I'm trying, sir."

"So what's the problem?" Levi stepped closer, until only a foot of space separated them. Though he was shorter than Eren, he seemed to loom large over him with that strong presence of his.

"It…it's personal," whispered the teen, flushing again.

"Distractions generally are." Levi tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing on him. "That doesn't excuse it or make it less dangerous. I've been watching you, trying to work out what the source of your slacking is."

Eren gulped again, and he nearly took a step back. He restrained his impulse and he endured the captain's nearness. The thrill of danger was fast becoming a thrill of inappropriate excitement, and his heart beat faster. "I don't know what to say, sir."

"Fortunately, I do." Levi's gaze became, if possible, even more intense. "Hange and Eld both report that your performance improves when I'm not around. For whatever reason, my presence during these training and test sessions evidently has an undesired effect on you. I would say it's just anxiety over performing in front of me, if it were any other cadet. Most of them don't end up with a hard-on because of it, though."

"I—"

"Shut up. I'm not finished."

Eren snapped his mouth shut, and he broke into a sweat. His worst fears were confirmed when Levi spoke again.

"Speak truthfully, Jaeger. Was that just coincidental teen hormones, or do I specifically make you horny?"

Eren's face was so red now that he wished he had a bag to put over his head. He wanted to go for the first excuse, but he knew that Levi would see right through it. Attempting to lie to the man was likely the more dangerous of the two choices. "I…like you," he confessed in a whisper. "When I see you in action, I just…can't help it."

Levi raised a brow. "All that I'm doing is cleaning right now, Eren. You obviously had a reaction to it, though. Someone's overly excitable."

Eren shrugged, lowering his eyes with humiliation. "It's the way you clean and how you look when you do it, Captain. I know I shouldn't look at you that way, and I'm trying not to let it interfere with my duties."

Levi watched him mutely for a moment, and then he nodded at his desk chair. "Have a seat."

Eren glanced at the seat uncomfortably. He didn't think it was appropriate for him to take Levi's chair while the captain stood, but orders were orders. He sat down as directed and he watched his superior warily and curiously. There was no telling what sort of disciplinary measures Levi was about to take on him.

Levi bent over to skewer Eren in the eye, his face an unreadable mask. "It seems we have a problem we need to address, don't we?"

Eren swallowed and nodded. "I guess so, sir."

Levi reached out and he began to unbuckle Eren's gear harness. "Well then, let's get it out of your system, shall we?"

Eren stared at him, bug-eyed. Was the man joking? "W-what?"

"You heard me." Levi's fingers deftly worked open each buckle, and once the harness straps hung slack, he loosened the laces at the top of Eren's shirt. "Take this, the harness and your jacket off, Jaeger. I'd like to see what I'm getting."

Eren gulped again. He wondered if he'd tripped and knocked himself unconscious on the way here, because surely this had to be a dream. "Seriously, sir?"

Levi's gaze lifted from his task of tugging Eren's shirt hem out of his pants. "Do I need to repeat myself again, you shitty brat?"

The captain pulled back, and he placed the sole of one boot square between Eren's legs on the chair's surface. Levi crossed his arms over his chest, holding the young man's gaze with his intense stare. "Last chance, Jaeger. If you question me one more time, I'll take it to mean you don't want this after all. I'm not into forcing myself on anyone. Yes or no, kid?"

"I just," Eren stammered, trying to find the right words for what he was thinking, "wonder if I'm really awake, Captain. I mean…you're an adult and I'm still a kid. You're also a hero. Why would someone like you want someone like me?"

"That sounded like a question." Levi took his boot off the chair, shrugged and started to turn around. "All right, then. Don't say I never offered."

Panicked by the captain's apparent decision to retract his proposal, Eren reached out for him desperately and caught him by one wrist. "Wait, sir! Please, don't go. It isn't that I don't want it, it's just that I'm so surprised."

Levi turned around to look at him again, measuring him once more with his eyes. Eren licked suddenly dry lips, and his face heated further. "I've been fantasizing about this for so long…you have no idea. But…I've never…that is, I'm uh…"

"A virgin?" supplied Levi helpfully. He bent over to help Eren out of his jacket, and then the harness hit the floor next to it soon after that. "You won't be anymore, after today."

"I'm not sure what to do," whispered the teenager bashfully. He obediently raised his arms when Levi made a meaningful gesture, and the sight of the magnetic captain was briefly obscured by Eren's shirt as it was lifted over his head. Now bare-chested and breathing heavily, Eren stared up at Levi with mussed hair and an uncertain expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it," said Levi. His voice was practically a purr, and his once-cool gaze now seemed to smolder with heat as it caressed Eren's exposed torso. "I know what I'm doing. Hmm, not bad, Eren. You've gained a bit more muscle tone since the last time I saw you shirtless."

"Training," squeaked the shifter. He cleared his throat and covered his face with his hands, horrified that such a sound came from him. He couldn't possibly be less sexy, in his opinion.

"Stop looking like you're walking the gallows," ordered Levi sternly. "Learn how to take a fucking compliment, would you? You've got a nice body."

As if to accentuate that point, Levi's battle-calloused hands stroked over Eren's shoulders, then down his chest. The touch made Eren shiver and his stomach tightened with a thrill of excitement. He tried to speak, but he didn't trust himself not to squeak again, so he silently watched his captain as Levi ran his hands over his body in a sensual caress.

"As for the subject of age," Levi went on in a murmur, fondling Eren's nipples to hard little peaks, "you're adult enough to offer up your heart and your life for humanity. That makes you adult enough to fuck, in my eyes. This shit-ass job has to have _some_ perks, right?"

Eren gave a nervous little laugh in reaction to that reasoning. "Well, when you put it that way…" He gasped as Levi gently pinched his nipples, making a tingle shoot though him from the site of the touch all the way down to his toes. His pants bulged rapidly between his thighs, and his mouth fell open. Levi followed up his tweaking by brushing his thumbs over Eren's tightened nipples, and then the captain closed in to cover Eren's mouth with his own.

It wasn't the first kiss Eren had ever experienced, but it was the first time he'd had one with tongue. He gasped through his nose as Levi probed his mouth, flicking the warm muscle against the shifter's in a tantalizing way. The heat in Eren's face spread to his crotch, and he heard himself moan. He followed the other man's example, stroking Levi's tongue with his own in a slow dance. He'd always thought people were just exaggerating when they spoke of getting knocked out of their socks by a kiss. Now Eren thought his socks must have jumped right off his feet, impossible as it was with both of them covered by leather.

His toes curled in his boots, and he timidly reached up to run his fingers through Levi's shiny black hair. It was silken to the touch, sliding through Eren's fingers with ease. He'd wanted to do this for a while, now. He did it again…and again after that. He lightly brushed the pads of his fingers against the shaved portion of Levi's undercut. He'd expected the short-groomed hair to feel course, but it was like velvet. Eren made a choked, needy sound in his throat that got swallowed up in the ongoing kiss, and he squirmed in his seat. He jumped when Levi's questing hands reached his waistline and began working his pants open.

"Easy," husked Levi softly, almost as if speaking to a skittish horse. "You're all right, kid."

"Cap…tain," came Eren's breathless answer, "I'd do anything for you."

Levi pulled away a little to regard him. "Hmph. I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. It's too tempting a carrot to wave in front of my nose. If I really cut loose on you right now, you'd probably end up traumatized."

Eren's brows hedged. "Sir? I…I don't understand."

The older man's piercing gray gaze lowered, staring at Eren's bulging crotch. "I'm saying don't push it with the offerings, Jaeger. It's been a long time since I've indulged in some of my sexual habits, and you're not ready for most of them. Let's keep it vanilla for now, shall we? You can make that declaration again later, when you're more experienced and less skittish."

"Oh." Eren wondered just what sort of kinky things the captain was into, but even that wasn't enough to deter his lust. "Can I take this off?" he asked, running his fingers over Levi's pristine white cravat. He loved the man's neck, and he'd only had the opportunity to see it un-obscured once or twice, when Levi dressed in common clothes in the rare moments when he was off duty.

"I don't know. Can you?" There was a glint that might have been amusement in Levi's eyes.

Realizing how he'd worded the question, Eren smiled bashfully. He still had a hard time believing that Levi grew up in the underground. The guy cussed more than anyone Eren had ever met, but aside from that, he had impeccable grammar. "May I?"

Levi gave a nod. "You may."

Eren immediately began to remove the accessory with care. He started to toss it to the floor with his jacket, shirt and harness, but he thought better of it and he placed it on Levi's desk, instead. He shivered again with excitement as the captain's fingertips skimmed over his waist, before resuming their work unfastening his pants. He bit his lip as he stroked Levi's neck, and he dared to lean forward and kiss it. The pale skin was smooth and soft against his lips, and Eren impulsively sucked on it.

"Hey, no hickies," warned the captain. "I don't always wear my cravat, brat. If someone sees a mark on my neck there's gonna be questions…or rumors. I'd rather not have to kick someone's ass for sticking their nose in where it doesn't belong, got it?"

"Sorry," breathed Eren. He settled for licking and kissing the spot, instead. There was a faint hint of saltiness, probably brought about by Levi working up a sweat during training earlier. It made Eren mentally picture how the captain looked when his skin was sparkling with perspiration, with his undercut slightly damp with it. Nobody should be that beautiful when they were all sweaty and flushed, but Eren couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for Levi to get that way while having sex.

"I want to make you sweat, sir," husked Eren.

"Do you, now?" Levi smirked. "I think we can safely say that's bound to happen. Just do me a favor and don't ask to lick my armpits. I do have some boundaries."

Eren's breath huffed on a laugh that he couldn't contain, and his shoulders shook with nervous mirth. "S-someone really tried that with you before?"

"They did." Levi finished undoing Eren's pants. He paused for a moment, and he met the shifter's eyes searchingly. "That didn't go well for them."

"They must not have known you very well," hypothesized Eren. He gasped and lost his train of thought as Levi reached into his pants to ease his erection out, exposing it to view. The teenager forgot to breathe, experiencing the touch of another that way for the very first time. Levi's hand was warm around his length, squeezing it just enough to make it throb. "S-sir…"

"Shh." Levi's gaze caught and held Eren's again after the captain gave him a stroke and inspected his goods. "Nice, Jaeger. Very nice."

Breathing heavily, Eren couldn't think of a single thing to say in response to that. He couldn't take his eyes off of his captain as Levi's hand steadily moved. "Thank you, sir," he managed after a moment of blind pleasure.

In response to that, Levi dove in for another kiss. Eren moaned into the older man's mouth, his hands busily unlacing Levi's shirt. It still felt like a dream, but he never wanted to wake up.

* * *

"Easy, kiddo." Levi watched Eren carefully after bending him over his desk and getting the young man's pants down. "Stop clenching so hard. Bear down, like you're taking a shit."

Eren grunted with obvious discomfort as Levi's finger delved into him again. "S-sorry, Captain. I'm trying to relax for you, but it feels so strange."

Reminded once more of Eren's virginal status, Levi gentled his actions. The last thing he needed to do was to traumatize the brat and turn him off to doing this ever again. He'd considered breaking Eren in the other way and allowing the teenager to top for his first time, but greed got the better of him. It had been nearly a year since the last time Levi had anyone this way, and he wasn't particularly eager to hand his ass to a beginner.

"That's it," he encouraged when the tightness around his finger began to ease up. "Good, Eren."

Levi pushed in deeper, and he finally located his target. He smirked a little when Eren jerked reflexively, his mussed brown head lifting with shock. "Oh… _oh_! Sir…oh my god…"

Levi flexed his hips impulsively, rubbing the bulge in his pants against Eren's naked ass. "Like that, do you? That's your prostate I'm rubbing, now."

Eren moaned, bowing his head and panting. His ass clenched spasmodically around Levi's busy finger, and the captain didn't chastise him for it. He slipped a second finger in and he stroked the gland more firmly, watching the muscles tense in his companion's back. He felt and saw a shiver go through Eren's body, and he reached around the young man's hips with his free hand to grip and fondle his erection. The thick length twitched in Levi's hand, and he lowered his mouth to Eren's shoulder to kiss and nibble at it.

"I'm going to enjoy this," predicted Levi huskily between kisses. "So Eren, how long have you been thinking of this happening, hmm?"

"Too long," gasped the teenager. He pushed back desperately, his body drawing Levi's fingers in greedily. "Sir…unh…Captain Levi! I think…I think I'm about to come!"

It was tempting to stall the boy's orgasm, but Levi took pity on him. He bit down on his shoulder, just hard enough to leave teeth marks. He stroked him faster and he spoke breathily into Eren's flushed ear. "Go ahead, brat. I'm sure I can manage to give you another one later."

"Oh God," groaned the shifter. He rested his forehead against the surface of Levi's desk, and his length began to buck in the older man's hand. "I…b-but the mess!"

"It will wipe clean," stated Levi with dark amusement. Damn, he'd really drilled hygiene into the kid. Most men wouldn't try to hold back a climax out of fear of sullying a piece of furniture.

The pleasure was evidently too much for Eren to resist any further. He tensed all over and he grunted as he spurted in release. Levi kept jerking him off until the last drop was expelled, and then he slowed his strokes and withdrew his fingers from the tight hole. He stroked Eren's hips with confident, soothing motions and he waited for the boy's panting to slow to a less frantic pace.

"You okay or what?" murmured Levi after a few moments.

Eren nodded, and his voice came out shaken and weak. "Never better, sir. I've never come that hard before…shit!"

Levi shrugged. "You've never had anyone's fingers up your ass while you were getting off, either. This was just the beginning, brat."

Eren gulped audibly, and he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Levi. The green of his eyes was outlined with gold, the color shifting in his passion. "I'm ready for more, sir."

"Eager little bastard, aren't you?" Levi smirked at him, and he released Eren's hips to start undoing his pants. He was throbbing and sore from the restriction. It was a wonder his cock hadn't ripped right through the material of his trousers, he was so damned hard. "Look at how worked up you've got me, Jaeger. I've even got a wet spot. Any doubts you might harbor about my interest in this can be laid to rest."

Those expressive, green-gold eyes flicked to Levi's crotch and stayed focused on it as if Eren couldn't bring himself to look away. When Levi got his pants undone and exposed himself, the shifter swallowed again. "Can I touch you, sir?"

Levi tilted his head. "Just for a bit, Eren. Play with it too much and I might not last to put it inside of you."

* * *

Eren's mouth felt as dry as cotton, but at the same time, he feared he might start drooling. He turned around with the captain's permission, and he gently reached between the man's pale thighs to fondle his straining, flushed erection. Levi was endowed surprisingly well, and Eren really wasn't sure his cock would fit inside of him. He met the captain's gaze as boldly as he dared, blushing furiously. God, Levi was gorgeous. The captain's pouty lips parted, and a low, breathy grunt escaped them as Eren began to move his hand.

~Mine. He's all mine. This is really happening. I don't even care if it hurts when he does it. I've never wanted anything this bad in my life.~

Eren licked his lips, and he closed the distance between his and Levi's mouth. The older man allowed Eren to dominate the kiss for a few moments, accepting his tongue into his mouth. A resonating hum of pleasure vibrated in Levi's throat, testament that Eren was pleasing him with his touch.

"That's enough," gasped Levi after a few moments, reaching down to still Eren's hand. His dick was starting to twitch, and several viscous drops of precum beaded on the head of it before dripping to the floor. "Shit…I let you get me too close, brat. Cut it out before I lose it."

The order got through to Eren, and he remembered who was in charge, here. He obeyed Levi reluctantly, pulling his hand away. "Yes sir. It's just so cute."

A thin, dark brow lifted in response to that statement. "I can't say anyone's ever accused it of being 'cute' before. That's almost insulting."

Eren laughed nervously and shook his head. "It wasn't meant to be. You're definitely hung well, Captain."

"And people are always so surprised by that," sighed Levi. He cupped Eren's hips again, turning him around to face the desk. "I don't think you're going to find it too 'cute' in a minute, Jaeger. Hand me that lubricant, would you? I need to be nice and slick before we go any further."

Eren nearly suggested that he could get the captain wet enough with his saliva, but he remembered Levi's warning about over-stimulating him. He followed his superior's instructions and he reached for the bottle of lubricant sitting open on Levi's desk. He handed it back to the captain, and he shut his eyes as Levi started slicking it over his erection. After a moment, the older man spoke again. His voice was faintly unsteady with lust, yet calm and soothing at once.

"Easy, kid. Remember what I told you earlier about bearing down. It'll go a lot easier if you can manage that."

Eren nodded, gripping the edge of the desk impulsively to brace himself. "Yes sir."

Despite his willingness to follow directions, Eren tensed compulsively when he felt the slippery knob of Levi's sex pressing against his sensitive, prepared hole. Levi muttered a reminder, and Eren bowed his head and took a slow, deep breath. Levi stroked him for a moment with his fingers until the shifter relaxed a bit, and then he nudged in. The ease of the penetration surprised Eren, and his eyes went wide with amazement as the hard length slid deeper and deeper inside of him. He grunted when he felt a shock of sensation, provoked by Levi's cock stroking against that spot inside of him that had made his eyes cross earlier.

"Shit," gasped Eren, unable to censor himself. Levi retreated slowly, and just as Eren thought he might slip out of him, he pushed back in firmly. One of the captain's hands curled around Eren's cock, while the other cupped his hip. Eren couldn't even attempt to get used to the sensation. Levi began to pump his hips slowly, rocking against him with surprising care.

"How is it?" purred Levi. "You doing okay?"

Eren nodded. "Y-yes sir. It feels…I c-can't describe it…"

There just weren't any words to explain it. The fullness stretching him ached, but it felt good, too. Levi started to pick up the pace, putting a little more force behind his thrusts. Eren cried out as the man shifted his angle a bit, pressing firmly against his prostate with each gyrating motion. He panted Levi's name, completely forgetting to address him formally. If the captain cared, he didn't express it. Levi's breath was hot and heavy against Eren's skin, huffing between his shoulder blades. The captain's low grunts and sighs were intoxicating to hear, and Eren began to harden again rapidly. He hadn't really believed Levi when the man said he could probably give him another orgasm, but that doubt was quickly being blown away.

"That's it," approved Levi huskily when Eren began to push back against him, matching his thrusts. "Good, Eren. You've got sharp instincts."

"Thank…you, sir." He wasn't even consciously aware of what he was doing. Coherent thought had deserted Eren, and all he could do was feel and react to the sensations Levi was giving him. He started humping the captain's gripping hand, his eyes going blank and unfocused. He didn't recognize his own voice as each of his companion's thrusts drew a cry from him.

"Oh God…oh, Levi! I'm…I'm gonna come again! Captain…oh, fuck!"

"So come," suggested Levi breathlessly. "I'm not stopping you."

A shudder tore through Eren, and his foot reflexively kicked his bundled pants away from the desk. His back arched and he tossed his head back, a scream surfacing in his throat. Levi's right hand left Eren's hip to clamp down over his mouth, and the captain's strained voice spoke warningly into the teenager's ear.

"Not so loud. Someone's…going to think…I'm killing you in here or something."

"You are," Eren tried to respond, but Levi's hand firmly muffled his voice and it came out as gibberish. He was killing him in the best way. The pleasure was so intense that Eren didn't think he could bear it. He came even harder than he had earlier, blowing an obnoxious load all over the side of Levi's desk. He grunted and moaned behind his companion's hand, his eyes fluttering shut. A slew of curses slipped from his mouth, stifled by the captain's palm.

"Fuck," Levi groaned. He laid his forehead against Eren's shoulder, and it was damp with perspiration. His dark, soft hair tickled the shifter's skin. "Christ, brat…you trying to break my dick off inside of you or what?"

Eren tried to apologize for clenching so hard around Levi, but he was still gagged. To his horror, he impulsively bit down on Levi's hand as he tried to relax his asshole.

"Oi, no biting!" Levi tore his hand away from Eren's mouth and he popped him smartly on the side of the ass. "You little shit!"

"I'm…sorry," panted Eren. "Didn't mean to!"

Levi cupped both of Eren's hips in his hands, and he started yanking him back into his thrusts with almost punishing force. Eren moaned and accepted it, his knuckles going white with the force of his grip on the desk's edge. He felt the swell of Levi's cock become more pronounced, felt it twitch inside of him. The captain gave one more pump, filling Eren to the hilt. His fingernails dug into the shifter's hips, and his toned, hard body went taut.

"Shit," wheezed the captain, bowing his head again to press his forehead against Eren's back. He trembled, and he released Eren's hips to embrace him tightly around the waist. "Fuck, that's good."

Weak in the knees and still trembling himself, Eren turned his head in an attempt to look at his companion. All he could see was the top of Levi's raven head. It lifted after a moment, and the captain's lazy gray eyes met Eren's. He held himself still within him for a little while, catching his breath as he held the younger man's gaze. The thickness of his shaft began to deflate, and he withdrew gently from Eren. He rubbed the teen's ass in a possessive manner as he spoke to him.

"Nicely handled. For a moment, I thought I got too rough with you."

Eren smiled, and he flushed all over again when the captain ruffled his hair rewardingly. "Sorry about the biting, sir."

"Hmph. It's what you do." Levi shrugged. "I admit I didn't expect it to be _my_ hand you bit, though. That's probably for the best, because the last thing we need is for you to go titan on me while I'm fucking you. That would have been rather awkward."

It was such a horrible mental picture that Eren cringed. Good god…what if that had actually _happened_? Forget about getting discharged from the Scout regiment…he'd have probably ended up skewered a thousand times by Levi's blades. What a horrible end to his first time that would have been.

"Hey, quit looking so scared," admonished Levi. That penetrating gaze seemed to look right through him, reading his mind. "It didn't happen. You did fine, brat."

Eren grinned sheepishly. "Am I that transparent, sir?"

Levi tilted his head slightly, and he rubbed Eren's butt again. "I think I've gotten to know you well enough to guess what you're thinking, by now."

Eren turned around, wincing a bit at the sting in his nethers. He shyly placed his hands on Levi's strong shoulders, running his hands down them and over the man's tight biceps. He gave the captain a questioning look as he moved on to his chest, silently asking permission to touch. Levi didn't stop him, so Eren familiarized himself further with his torso.

"God, you've got a gorgeous body," complimented the shifter, tracing the marks left by years of ODM gear usage. He'd seen Levi shirtless before once, but he'd been so afraid that the captain would notice his admiring stare that he'd averted his eyes prudently. Small in build though he was, Captain Levi was ripped. Eren was so grateful for the chance to touch him that he dared to put his arms around him and hold him close, sighing against the shorter man's hair.

"Shit, you're the cuddling type," complained Levi against Eren's shoulder. "I should have known."

Eren squeezed him, his blush deepening. "I guess so. Is this okay, Captain?"

Levi's arms stole around him, surprising the shifter. "I just took your virginity. I guess I can put up with a little hugging."

Eren smiled, and he nuzzled Levi's hair. He smelled so good. The scent of sweat and sex only enhanced the man's natural scent. "So um…will this happen again?"

"Absolutely." Levi pulled back to regard him seriously. "I didn't just do this to get myself off, you know. That was just a bonus. So Eren, what are you going to do the next time you get hot and bothered watching me in action?"

"T-tell you immediately?" Eren couldn't quite meet the other man's eyes, and he hoped he'd given the right answer.

"Right," approved Levi. "No more unapproved shifting, kid. If you need release, then you let me know and I'll drag you off and pound you senseless at the earliest opportunity."

Mortified yet intrigued by the promise, Eren didn't know what to say. Levi had just basically made his fantasies become a reality. "Sir…are we lovers now?"

_~Am I the only one, or do I have to compete with someone else?~_

Levi fortunately didn't seem to read that silent question behind Eren's spoken one. "As much as anyone in this squad can be. Our line of work can make it hard to maintain those kind of relationships, though. I need you to keep that in mind and remember that, Eren. When we aren't fucking, we're soldiers first and foremost, and I'm your superior."

Eren nodded. "I understand, sir. I won't forget my place. I would never disrespect you that way."

"I believe you." Levi smirked, and he squeezed Eren's ass. "Besides, if you slip up I'm sure I can remind you sufficiently."

"I'm sure you can," whispered the teenager, not doubting it in the least.

* * *

From that day forth, Eren had no further accidental transformations. Knowing that the captain was both willing and able to take care of his needs when inappropriate lusty moments arose, Eren found it much easier to keep his excitement in check. The captain didn't just promise sexual pleasure; he delivered it on a regular basis. In fact, he did it even when Eren didn't ask him to. Getting laid just about every night did wonders for Eren's temperament and focus. His control over his titan abilities improved by leaps and bounds, though when he pushed it too hard, he suffered severe nausea and nosebleeds.

He endured it all for the captain, however. Every time Levi gave him a look of subtle approval, it made it worth all of the pain and discomfort. Theirs was a strange sort of relationship, with both of the well aware that someday, Levi might have to end Eren's life. That fact did nothing to smother the flames of Eren's passion for his captain, though. He trusted Levi implicitly, and he knew that if and when the day came for him to fall to Levi's blades, he would go out with no regrets.

Fortunately for Eren, Levi was far more interested in fucking him than killing him…though sometimes the man made him feel so good that Eren thought he might die from sex. That wouldn't be a bad way to go out at all.

"Levi?" Eren murmured one evening after being summoned to the captain's chambers and screwed senseless. His cheek rested against the older man's chest, and Levi's hands were slowly stroking his back.

"Hmm?"

Eren lifted his head off the firm, toned pecs and he bit his lip. "If you ever have to kill me—"

"Oi, what kind of pillow talk is that?" interrupted Levi with a little frown. "Don't spoil the afterglow, brat."

"If you ever have to kill me," repeated Eren in determination, "would you do it with sex, please?"

For a moment, Levi just stared wordlessly at him with a blank expression. Eren lowered his gaze, cursing himself for saying something so stupid. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I even said that."

The sensitive, small mouth twitched briefly; the only change of Levi's expression. "So you want me to stab you to death with my dick, is that it?"

Eren shrugged, and a timid smile found its way onto his lips. "Yeah, that's it."

"Heh. You're fucking weird, Jaeger."

"So is that a yes or a no?" Eren gathered the courage to wink at his lover.

Levi sighed, and he stroked Eren's tumbled brown hair. "I suppose I could do that for you, shitty brat. Explaining your death in my report might be a little tricky, though. I might get court marshaled."

Eren chuckled. By now, he'd come to read Levi better and tell when he was being serious and when he was joking. Glad that the man hadn't been put off by his request, Eren laid his head back down on Levi's chest and he gave him a squeeze. He closed his eyes as the captain continued stroking his hair, and within moments, he fell into an easy sleep. Perhaps he would meet his end by Levi's hand one day or another, but until that day came to pass, Eren knew he was safer with the captain than he could be anywhere else in the world.

* * *

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to one of my readers for inspiring this plot idea!


End file.
